callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Sekcja2025
WAŻNE INFO! '''Nie, nie umarłem po prostu znowu ogrywam Days Gone na PS 4, ale teraz na "weteranie" :3. Hello there... What are you looking for over here? '''O mnie Ogólnie to staram się tutaj edytować jak najwięcej, rozbudowywać i tworzyć nowe strony :v. Swoją drogą masakra jak kiedyś mało tutaj edytowałem :/, ale nie ma to jak w jakieś 6 miesięcy z 600 edycji zrobić ponad 10 razy tyle edycji :O :O :O :O. Moja biografia: * 21 sierpnia 2016 roku - dołączenie na wiki. * Do 28 sierpnia 2017 roku - głupie jak cholera edycje (to w ogóle było moje? xD) i opuszczenie wiki. * 15 sierpnia 2018 roku - powrót na wiki. * Od 15 sierpnia 2018 roku do 11 czerwca 2019 roku - bardzo duża aktywność na wiki, tworzenie wielu nowych stron i zostanie jednym z najaktywniejszych użytkowników tej wiki. * Od 12 do 19 czerwca 2019 roku - WAKACJE W IRLANDII :D. * 20 czerwca 2019 roku - kontynuowanie edycji na wiki. * 23 czerwca 2019 roku - początek edytowania artykułów z Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare :3. * 4 sierpnia 2019 roku - przerwa w edytowaniu i ogrywanie Days Gone na PS 4 :D. * 18 sierpnia 2019 roku - koniec ogrywania fabuły Days Gone na PS 4... shit to chyba gra, w której fabułę przechodziłem najdłużej :o. * 21 sierpnia 2019 roku - zdobycie Platyny w Days Gone :D. * 22 sierpnia 2019 roku - (ponowne) ogrywanie Days Gone tym razem na najwyższym poziomie trudności :D. Co bym na tej wiki zmienił * Całkowicie USUNĄŁ możliwość EDYTOWANIA przez ANOMÓW. '''Dlaczego? Bo niektóre ich edycje to o pomstę do nieba wołają... część może nawet nie być po polsku napisana tylko kompletnie bez sensu bez ładu i składu, a część w ogóle może nie być związana z grą, bo może w niej nie występować. No i bezsensowne ciekawostki... * I nie wiem może dał coś w rodzaju odznaczeń za edycje czy coś w tym stylu jak to jest np. na angielskiej wiki. Albo zamiast tego po prostu odznaki za różne rzeczy jak to jest na niektórych wikiach np. na Assassin's Creed Wiki. '''Mój wkład :3 Ogólnie jest dość spory... jak tak sobie patrze że przed dołączeniem użytkowników takich jak 9-Force, Gid czy ja nie było podstawowych stron na tej wiki to naprawdę wow o_O. Najlepiej mojego wkładu szukać w nowych i młodych stronach których zwykle jestem autorem (np. prawie wszystkie miasta i miejsca, dużo pojazdów chyba głównie z serii Modern Warfare, chociaż ostatnio też dużo edytuję z Advanced Warfare m.in pojazdy, postacie i misje :v zrobiłem też artykuły o bitwach) ale ogólnie to edytuje prawie wszędzie o czymś coś tam wiem no i w każdym CoDzie którego mam :v (no może oprócz COD 2 bo grałem cholernie dawno i już go nie mam :v). Lista artykułów, które znacząco rozwinąłem i moich autorskich stron :D # Dziennik Soap'a (niedokończony, trzeba się kiedyś zabrać za tłumaczenie) # Modern Warfare 2: Ghost (jak wyżej zrobiony na szybko) # Wojna przeciwko Atlas Corporation (jestem z tego artykułu dumny <3) # II wojna koreańska # Tryb Przetrwania (rozbudowa) # Egzo Przetrwanie (rozbudowa) # Ural-4320 # UAZ-3151 # Technical # BM-21 Grad # 2K12 Kub # M2A2 Bradley # UH-60 Black Hawk (później rozbudowany) # 9K330 Tor # M1128 Mobile Gun System # M104 Wolverine # SEAL Delivery Vehicle # Super Dvora Mk II # Międzynarodowa Stacja Kosmiczna # GAZ-2975 # Jeep Wrangler # MAZ-543 # S300V # 2S19 Msta # Lynx # Rosyjski dron # UGV # Niszczyciel typu Arleigh Burke # Black Shadow 730 # Osa-II # USS Nimitz # Zubr # Pociąg # GMC CCKW # Sd. Kfz. 222 # Universal Carrier # Ju 87 # P-51 Mustang # Fw 200 Condor # Type 97 Chi-Ha # Czołg z miotaczem płomieni # P-38 Lightning # F4U Corsair # A6M Zero # A6M2-N # Jak-9 # Ił-2 # Landing Craft Infantry # Kuter typu PT # Niszczyciel typu Fletcher # Landing Vehicle Tracked # GAZ-66 # ZiS-150 # M35 # Łódź patrolowa # PBR # Sojuz Dwa # Eland-90 # SOC-T # Buffel # Cougar # FA38 # Alouette III # F/A-18E Super Hornet # C-17 Globemaster III # Y-8 # EC635 # NH90 # Avenger # Dron MQ # Czołg podstawowy # T-600 Titan # T-740 Hovertank # Pitbull # Wieżyczka MD # A-10 VTOL Variant # F-52 # VTOL Cargo # Razorback VTOL # Sterowiec szturmowy # Rój dronów # Łódź nurkująca # Hoverbike # Kapsuła desantowa # Wyrzutnia Havoc # Wieżyczka laserowa # Gułag w Pietropawłowsku # Góra Jamantau # Hotel Lustig # Hotel Polesie (rozbudowa) # Kosmodrom w Bajkonurze # Obóz pracy w Workucie (później rozbudowany) # Pokój 9 # Reaktor Elektrowni Vekron Pacific # Reichstag # Site Hotel Bravo # Wyspa Odrodzenia # Zamek Karlstejn # Berlin # Hamburg # Hongkong # Londyn # Los Angeles # Moskwa # Nowy Jork # Paryż # Praga # Stalingrad (rozbudowa) # Waszyngton D.C. # Loki # Odin # SAT COM # Pies # Rakieta Trinity # Hind bojowy # Sęp # Gryf # Maniak # Sowa # Śmigłowiec stealth # Dron eskortujący # Członek oddziału wsparcia # Dron szturmowy # Dron zwiadowczy # Wsparcie z orbity # Zdalnie sterowana wieżyczka # Cyberatak # XS1 Vulcan # Atak rakietowy # Nalot # XS1 Goliath # Warbird # Paladyn # Bomba DNA # Railgun # Naziemne działka zbliżeniowe # Czołg Walker # Laserowe Działo Przeciwlotnicze # Solarna Wieża Odbijająca # Dron snajperski # Dron odkażający # Ilona (rozbudowa) # Cormack (rozbudowa) # Gideon (rozbudowa) # Knox (rozbudowa) # Guardian 5 # "Kingpin" McDonnell # Joker # Prophet # Juarez # Michaels # Daniels # Prezydent USA # Pierre Danois # Ted Bock # Samuel Abidoyo # Technolog # Wendy # AE4 # MP11 # SN6 # MORS # Tac-19 # XMG # EPM3 # Federov # Uderzenie kinetyczne # Browning M2 (rozbudowa) # Granat zmienny # Dron namierzający # Dron wybuchowy # Dron kolczatka # Granat Smart # Granat kontaktowy # Dron rozpraszający # Ziggy (później rozbudowany) # Egzo tarcza # Egzo wyciszenie # Egzo stymulator # Egzo maskowanie # Egzo unoszenie # Egzo ping # Egzo System Trophy # Kotwiczka # Wzmocniony skok # Sonar # Asysta lądowa # Przeładowanie # Rękawice magnetyczne # Wzmocnione uderzenie z powietrza # Wzmocnione wybicie # Wzmocniony unik # Wzmocniony wślizg # Egzo atak wręcz # Egzoszkielet # Flara # Noktowizor # Gogle termowizyjne # Celownik termowizyjny (rozbudowa) # Topol-M # Ascend # Bio Lab # Comeback # Defender # Detroit # Greenband # Horizon # Instinct # Recovery # Retreat # Solar # Terrace # Virtual Firing Range # Core # Drift # Indie # Iran # Japonia (później rozbudowany) # Kanada # Korea Południowa # Korea Północna # Kuba # Pakistan # Panama # Ukraina (później rozbudowany) # Zjednoczone Emiraty Arabskie (później rozbudowany) # Policja # Kanadyjskie Siły Zbrojne # British Army # Royal Air Force # Luftwaffe # National Security Agency # Siły Zbrojne Australii # Siły Powietrzne Federacji Rosyjskiej # United States Army Special Forces # Francuskie Siły Zbrojne # Federal Bureau of Investgation # NATO (rozbudowa) # Gwardia Narodowa Stanów Zjednoczonych # Jakatdar Imports # Główny Zarząd Wywiadowczy # Grupa Wniebowstąpienie (później rozbudowany) # Układ Warszawski # Tacitus Corporation # Intelligence Support Activity # Nigeryjskie Siły Zbrojne # Koreańska Armia Ludowa # San Francisco Police Department # Atlas Corporation (rozbudowa) # Armia Radziecka (rozbudowa) # Armia Czerwona (rozbudowa) # Wprowadzenie (rozbudowa) # Atlas (rozbudowa) # Ruch (rozbudowa) # Rozszczepienie (rozbudowa) # Pokłosie (rozbudowa) # Polowanie (rozbudowa) # Utopia # Sentinel # Katastrofa # Laboratorium # Zawalony # Armada # Przyspieszenie # Schwytany # Stacja końcowa # Pozorny tryumf (rozbudowa) # Celerium (rozbudowa) # Stare rany (rozbudowa) # Czas i los (rozbudowa) # Upadły anioł (rozbudowa) # Karma (rozbudowa) # Cierp ze mną (rozbudowa) # Pięta Achillesa (rozbudowa) # Odyseusz (rozbudowa) # Cordis Die # Ataki terrorystyczne z 28 kwietnia 2055 roku # Ataki terrorystyczne z 6 października 2016 roku (później rozbudowany) # Bitwa o Berlin (2016) # Bitwa o Hamburg # Bitwa o Los Angeles # Bitwa o Nowy Jork # Bitwa o Paryż # Bitwa o Waszyngton # Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish (rozbudowa) # Inwazja na Wirginię # Operacja Charybda # Powstanie w Pradze # Wojna wietnamska (rozbudowa) # Dowolna broń # Przeładowany # Narzędzia # Ekran śmierci I pewnie jeszcze wiele innych :v P I E S E Ł D A N C I N ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wmpQApk644 D A N C I N 9 H O U R S]' ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)' Oceny części CoD'a które posiadam/posiadałem (i Operacja Kingfish i dziennika Soap'a :v) CoD 2 (PC)* - klasyk jedna z najlepszych części świetne sceny jak np. lądowanie w Normandii. Kiedyś jak w to się grało to normalnie fotorealizm :v. 10/10. CoD 4: Modern Warfare (XBOX 360) - bardzo ciekawie pokazana współczesność świetne sceny jak np. wybuch bomby atomowej czy najlepsza misja w historii gier umieszczona w Czarnobylu ╾━╤デ╦︻(˙ ͜ʟ˙ ). 10/10. CoD: World At War (XBOX 360) - najlepszy moim zdaniem CoD w czasach 2WŚ świetna kampania rosyjska i świetne sceny jak zdobycie Berlina czy lądowanie na wyspie Peleliu. 10/10. Nawet spoko tryb zombie. CoD: Modern Warfare 2 (XBOX 360) - ciąg dalszy świetnej fabuły z CoD 4 więcej wybuchów, świetne momenty takie jak desant wojsk rosyjskich na przedmieścia USA czy spadające z nieba śmigłowce na Waszyngton. ZAJEBISTY SOUNDTRACK <3. Fajna misja "Nic po rosyjsku" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Średni ten tryb operacji specjalnych... co z tego że misje są fajne jak trzeba je przejść wszystkie na weteranie żeby mieć trzy gwiazdki i żeby mieć dostęp do każdej... a nie każda jest łatwa na weteranie -_-. 9,5/10. CoD: Black Ops (XBOX 360) - ani 2WŚ ani współczesność... zimna wojna, której klimat został świetnie oddany, wojna w Wietnamie, Inwazja w Zatoce Świń czy Wiktor Reznow. 9,5/10. Tryb zombie bez DLC to jakaś kpina 3 mapy dodatkowo jedna to jakaś z lotu ptaka dziwna mapa :/. CoD: Modern Warfare 3 (XBOX 360) - więcej tego samego co w MW 2 i również świetne momenty jak np. zawalenie się wieży Eiffla. 9,5/10. Bardzo fajny i wciągający tryb przetrwania. CoD: Black Ops 2 (XBOX 360) - lekki skok w przyszłość co było ciekawe, nowość w postaci nowych zakończeń i dzięki Bogu odniesienie do poprzedniej części, którego w 3 niestety nie ma no chyba że można uznać wspomnienie o bitwie o Los Angeles e_e. NO I JAK DO CHOLERY SAME CHINY Z JAKIMIŚ MAŁYMI PAŃSTEWKAMI Z AZJI ZDOŁAŁY POKONAĆ ROSJĘ? A GDZIE RUSKA BROŃ NUKLEARNA? Bo mogę zrozumieć, że Chiny pokonałyby samą armię rosyjską bo w walce z Chinami raczej szans by nie miała choćby ze względu na liczebność, ale przez atomówki Rosja by wygrała... eh 9/10. CoD: Ghosts (XBOX 360)* - rozgrywka nawet spoko ale DO DUPY zakończenie... i jakim cudem Federacja mogła zaatakować największą potęgę militarną? Bo nie uwierzę, że to tylko przez brak ropy... I CZEMU NIE UŻYLI TEGO SWOJEGO LOKI TYLKO DALI GO SOBIE TAK PO PROSTU PODYEBAĆ?! ODINA MOGLI UŻYĆ A LOKI JUŻ NIE? A jeśli chodzi o Wyginięcie to takie se... 8,5/10. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (XBOX 360) - niektórzy może nie lubią CoDów w przyszłości, ale moim zdaniem ta część jest jedną z lepszych i bardzo mi się podobało. Fabuła też nie była taka zła, ale zgadzam się z Gideonem2054 z tym, że główny wątek jest do dupy... czemu oni zrobili Atlas jako tych złych ehhh... szkoda też trochę tego Ironsa :/ on nam dał drugą szansę na nowe życie abyśmy dalej mogli walczyć, a tu takie coś... no i atak Atlasu na USA mnie trochę zdziwił... bo skoro to była agencja pozarządowa, ale mimo wszystko amerykańska to trochę bezsensu... I dziwne jest to, że zwykła prywatna organizacja wojskowa była najpotężniejszą siłą militarną na świecie. I skoro tak było to czemu tak "łatwo" ją pokonali? Ehhhhh. Poza tym fajne misje i fajnie się skakało w tym egzoszkielecie :D. Jeśli chodzi o przetrwanie to spoko... nie jest złe, ale jednak wolałem to z MW 3 :v. Poza tym chyba najłatwiejszy weteran (no chyba że MW 3 też ma mniej więcej tak łatwy nwm) i pierwszy CoD, który na weteranie ukończyłem :D. No i BARDZO ładne cutscenki :D. No i na koniec... mam zamiar edytować wszystko co jest związane z AW, bo na tej stronie są spore braki :v. 9,5/10. Operacja Kingfish - film jak film wiadomo, że prawdopodobnie fanowski film nie będzie czymś w stylu Transformersów ale z tym AC-130 i RPG... chyba jakieś żarty już mogli dać tym terrorystom Stingera albo coś ale RPG??? Dziennik Soap'a - ciekawy dodatek tylko szkoda że kilku wydarzeń opisanych w nim nie ma w żadnej grze no i jest trochę nieścisłości ale spoko :v. Przydałoby się najpierw za niego zabrać, a dokładniej za tłumaczenie, a jakoś nie chcę mi się na razie... Ogólnie to każda część miała jakby to określił quaz9 MOMENTY, a to sterowanie jakimiś pojazdami np. AC-130 czy helikopterem itp. i w sumie te misje najbardziej mi się podobały. '̿'\̵͇̿̿\з=( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)=ε/̵͇̿̿/’̿’̿ Swoją droga świetnym materiałem na film jest cała trylogia MW <3. Może i w prawie każdej części jest jakiś absurd a to 3WŚ w kilka miesięcy albo 3WŚ wywołana przez jeden zamach, w który ruskie tak łatwo uwierzyły jakby wódka im mózgi wypaliła czy nierealistyczne bronie w BO1 ale dla mnie liczy się przyjemność z grania i takie rzeczy to mnie nie obchodzą bo i tak ma się frajdę z grania :D. *- już nie mam Opinia o CoDach w przyszłości Ja tam nie rozumiem czemu wszyscy je tak hejcą prawda jest taka że IW zrobiło jedne z najlepszych futurystycznych strzelanek jakie wyszły może to i słabe CoDy ale ocenianie na 1 tylko dlatego że to CoD raczej mądre nie jest. Zresztą to raczej nic dziwnego że dopiero te 3 lata temu tak bardzo w przyszłość wybrnęli ja tam sobie nie wyobrażam takiego IW w 2003 roku teraz po prostu lepsza technologia jest grafika pozwala nam na tworzenie większych i piękniejszych światów i to raczej dlatego :v Inne gry które posiadam/posiadałem i ocena * Aliens vs Predator (2010) (XBOX 360) - spoko gra tylko kampania marine trochę nudna i nie za bardzo chce się grać potem. 8/10. * GTA 5 (XBOX 360) - też spoko gra tylko wku..ia ta ilość znajdziek, których jest pierdyliard porozrzucanych po całej mapie w wodzie na ziemi wszędzie kuwa a po znalezieniu 30 jednych okazuje się że dostajesz je...ne 30 $$$ około no żart... ale gra fajna. 9/10. * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier (XBOX 360) - fajna jedyne zastrzeżenia to chyba zje...ne skradanie... co z tego że masz kamuflaż włączony jak wróg i tak z odległości 30 metrów cię może zobaczyć a chyba najśmieszniejsze jest to że kamuflaż to jest efekt wyłącznie kosmetyczny bo w misji gdzie kamuflażu nie mamy możemy łatwo sprawdzić że wróg nas nie zobaczy nawet bez niego. No i to że wróg nas wykrywa nawet jeśli zabijemy kogoś z kilometra i oni znajdą jego ciało... żart jakiś... dobrze że przynajmniej nasi kumple z drużyny nie mogą wywołać alarmu. Gdyby dodali troszkę tego otwartego świata jak to jest w Wildlandsach i usunęli możliwość wykrywania nas przez wrogów nawet kiedy mamy kamuflaż z odległości 30m czy wykrywania nas po zabiciu wroga nawet jak jesteśmy kilometr od ich bazy to by było 10 ale te rzeczy za bardzo psują grę no i trochę krótka. Swoją drogą cała drużyna duchów jest podejrzanie podobna do drużyny Delty Metal... I CZEMU ZA KAŻDYM RAZEM JAK GRAM TO MUSZĘ JĄ INSTALOWAĆ OD NOWA?! 8,5/10. * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2 (XBOX 360) - w sumie to mam tylko dlatego że FS nie było oddzielnego tylko w komplecie z tym no szczerze to takie se. 6/10. * Dead Island: Riptide (XBOX 360) - jedna z lepszych gier o zombie :v świetny system walki. No ale ma jednak jeden w sumie to niby minus niby nie ale wkurzający... zje...ny system pogodowy... najpierw masz słońce, a po chwili może się zrobić cimno jak w dupie i masz ulewę... porąbane e_e. Już nie mówiąc o tym, że ta właśnie ulewna pogoda z burzą nie pasuje do tej gry może na jednym etapie na statku ale reszta to po co to? Jesteśmy na rajskiej wyspie moim zdaniem powinno być zawsze słońce, a jak już dodali deszcz to mogli się bardziej postarać :v. 10/10. * GTA 4 (XBOX 360) - nawet spoko dość długa tylko szkoda że dwa zakończenia są złe :/. Fajna fizyka tutaj była i sklepy były... po cholerę to kasowali w GTA 5? Tutaj dało się nawet wystrzelić wrogowi broń z ręki, a w GTA 5 to o ile wróg nie zdechnie to za cholerę nie puści... wkurza czasami też to zapisywanie... 8/10. * Tomb Raider (2013) (XBOX 360) - spoko gra fajne misje tylko otwarty świat nie wiem czy bardzo tutaj potrzebny był bo jak ktoś się skupia na kampanii to ja nie uwierzę jak powie że chciało mu się biegać po tych grobowcach i cholera wie co tam jeszcze było... No i trochę średni ten polski dubbing... zresztą jak w większości gier :/. No i żadnego survivalu, który o ile dobrze kojarzę to miał kuźwa być, a jest tylko w fabule. 8,5/10. * Sniper Elite 3: Afrika (XBOX 360) - jedna z lepszych gier snajperskich gdyby tylko przez całą grę nie trzeba było się poruszać na kuczkach żeby cię nie zobaczyły szwaby cholerne... dość fajnie rozwiązane problem zagłuszania strzału ale nie wiem czy taka mała skrzynka by zagłuszyła strzał z karabinu czy co gorsza rozwalenie czołgu... no i trochę dziwne te odbijające światło lunety innych snajperek wroga W NOCY. Ale jestem też rozczarowany kupiłem Ultimate Edition i miałem nadzieję odstrzelić Adolfowi jajca, a tu j.b nie ma tych misji >:(. 8,5/10. * Batman: Arkham City (XBOX 360) - jedna z lepszych gier o batmanie czasami walka może się wydawać trudna ale jak się opanuje te kontry to nie jest tak źle. No i znowu pierdyliard znajdziek tego cholernego pytajnika eh. 9/10. * Watch Dogs (XBOX 360) - może dla niektórych Aiden to taki drętwy i nijaki bohater ale mi to jego wywalenie na wszystko się podobało tylko szkoda że nie da się powtarzać misji. Ale za to jest parę minigier które są nawet bardzo dobre i gdyby niektóre rozbudować bardziej to może by się i na oddzielne gry nadawały. 9/10. * Assassin's Creed 4: Black Flag (XBOX 360) - od tej gry zacząłem przygodę z AC :v. Dla niektórych pewnie najgorszy asasyn, bo o asasynach prawie nic tutaj nie ma i na dobrą sprawę to można by to wywalić całkowicie, ale dla mnie chyba najlepsza gra o piratach jaka wyszła i lepszej na razie nie ma i nie zapowiada się żeby była. 10/10. * Assassin's Creed: Rogue (XBOX 360) - dla mnie to takie DLC do Black Flag bo jest i mniej misji i bodajże 6 sekwencji czyli połowa tego co było w Black Flagu bo 13 w BF to była chyba jedna misja czy jakoś tak... tylko trochę rzeczy pozmienianych parę nowości no i jesteśmy templariuszem lol. Ale jak już ktoś grał w 4 to ta może być dla niego trochę monotonna no jak dla mnie była przynajmniej. Co jednak nie zmienia faktu że gra bardzo fajna :3. Ale jest jedna wada... myślałem, że nurkowanie po schematy w Black Flag wkurza... ale tam jest napisane gdzie schemat się znajduje, a gdzie nie, a w Rogue tego nie ma i trzeba szukać tego w pierdyliardach lokacji, a co gorsza mamy tutaj dwie duże mapy z morzem... 10/10. * Red Dead Redemption Edycja GOTY (XBOX 360) - jedna z najlepszych gier twórców GTA kilka razy ma się wrażenie że to już koniec a tu jebut grasz dalej. Tylko trochę monotonny dla mnie ten etap po przeniesieniu się już do miasta, chociaż może to wina tego, że gra jest dość długa ale tak to spoko. Tylko wkurza czasami to zapisywanie... 9,5/10. * Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare (XBOX 360) - zombie i dziki zachód... no zaj..biście po prostu :) trochę tylko wkurzają samo opanowujące się miasta czasami podczas spania i zapisywania :/ no i może niektóre wyzwania przesadzone nie wiem osobiście jak można trafić tomahawkiem lecącego nietoperza... ale jak tam chcę ten R* e_e. 9,5/10. * Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy królów ER (XBOX 360) - naprawdę spoko gra zastrzeżeń raczej żadnych tutaj nie mam może poza niektórymi etapami, w których przesadzono z poziomem trudności... a w jednym szczególnie... lub głupi pomysł z tym że wielkie potwory po powaleniu cię mogą się po tobie przejść, zadać ci obrażenia i zabić prawie od razu zanim wstaniesz... szczególnie kiedy na arenie jest takich zasrańców 5 -_-. 9/10. * Far Cry 3 (XBOX 360) - gra jest bardzo fajna tylko dla mnie te cholerne zbieractwo wszystko psuje bo żeby serio zacząć grę to ty musisz z 2 godziny najpierw biegać po całej mapie i zbierać potrzebne skóry i rośliny na powiększenie portfeli, dorobienie kabury, czy na torbę na amunicję... Wkurzają też trochę te maszty albo posterunki... jak są to jest od cholery wrogów i nie dadzą ci czasami zrobić misji jak nie ma, to nie ma nikogo do zabicia i na cholerę ci tyle broni skoro nie masz z kim walczyć... zresztą ten problem ciągnie się od tej części nawet do 5 gdzie albo co 5 minut ktoś cię atakuje albo szukasz 2 godziny wrogów. 8,5/10. * Battlefield 3 (XBOX 360) - fajna gra najfajniejsze misje to chyba były te gdzie zapindalamy abramsami przez pustynię :v ale trochę dziwne że w następnej misji zostają tylko 2 czołgi mimo że na koniec pierwszej było ich z 5... Już nie mówiąc o tym, że jakieś samochody pułapki, a dokładnie jeden taki mógł czołg rozwalić... no sory ale można znaleźć wiele nagrań gdzie taki czołg przejeżdża po samochodzie z IED i jakoś nic się nie dzieje... no i trochę zwalili to zresztą nie tylko czołgi na koniec pierwszej były... i nas tak po prostu samych na śmierć rzucili. Szkoda, że w misji z F-18 nie możemy sami sterować samolotem. Albo brak jakiejś misji z helikopterami :/. No i rozwala też misja gdzie jako ruski jesteśmy w Paryżu... co z tego że jeden z naszych kumpli ginie bo jakiś prawdopodobnie stalowy pręt przebił mu klatkę piersiową NA WYLOT, a my z drugim jesteśmy świadkiem cholernego wybuchu ATOMOWEGO (napewno atomowego nawet na początku misji pisze cel aby powstrzymać zagrożenie nuklearne...) trochę mało tych ofiar więc pewnie jakaś słabsza bomba czy coś ale i tak chore... no i hui... pojawmy się w przedostatniej misji. Co jest też dziwne w tej przedostatniej misji niby jako główny bohater Black mieliśmy złapać Kafarowa RAZEM z dowódcą i naszym kumplem... A GDZIE ONI BYLI!? O ile Cole był to Montesa wcieło i puff nima... no to idziemy se sami, a naszego dowódcę prawdopodobnie zabijamy bo grywalna postać ruska (tak przynajmniej mówi angielska wiki BF'a) który powinien nie żyć powiedział nam, że tak trzeba. 8/10. * Crysis 2 (PC)* - spoko tylko trochę takie postacie drętwę ale grało się fajnie, chociaż fajniejsze jest skradanie się do ludzi niż obcych, do których można się niby podkradać w odróżnieniu od 1 części ale nie zawsze to coś da... 8,5/10. * Dungeon Keeper 2 (PC)* - bardzo dobra wręcz zajebista gra strategiczna, których dzisiaj cholernie brakuje 9,5/10. * Command & Conquer 3: Wojny o Tyberium (PC)* - też bardzo dobra gra 3 kampanie więc dość długo się gra nie za trudna nie za łatwa. Ale szkoda że kampania obcych jest taka krótka ale z drugiej strony to logiczne (bo nie jesteśmy przecież jedynym dowódcą to była masowa inwazja i takich jak my były pewnie setki) jednak te 4 misje na 17 w jednej frakcji i 17 w drugiej to trochę słabo się prezentuje. 10/10. *Command & Conquer 4: Tyberyjski Zmierzch (PC)* - no ale to już jest porażka pier....lone EA tak mordować taką zajebistą serię... rozumiem że chcieli wprowadzić innowacje w sumie nawet ciekawy pomysł z tymi jeżdżącymi bazami ale żadnego budowania baz i atakowanie wroga raptem 10 jednostkami (BO WIĘCEJ SIĘ KU.WA NIE DA WYBUDOWAĆ) to raczej słabe. Nawet nie ma możliwości połączenia ataku z powietrza z atakiem z ziemi bo albo bierzesz bazę lotniczą albo bazę pancerną albo bazę piechoty... No więc dla mnie jak i dla każdego fana (pewnie trudno się nazwać fanem jak się grało tylko w 2 części nawet jeśli 1 bardzo się podobała ale co tam) ta część jest rozczarowaniem... 5,5/10. * Age of Mythology (PC) - kolejna strategia tym razem możemy pobawić się różnymi cywilizacjami takimi jak grecka czy egipska co jest fajne i ciekawe. Dodatkowo możemy używać różnych mitycznych stworów jak np. kolosy :3. A no umówmy się... w jakiej innej grze możesz grać jako dzik i zabijać ludzi? xD. Gra ma sobie sporo humoru i dlatego jest świetna :v. Mimo że nie przepadam osobiście za takimi grami gdzie każdemu trzeba wydawać rozkazy żeby a to rąbał drewno, a to wydobywał złoto, bo wolałbym żeby tak jakby sami to robili (tak jak w takiej Twierdzy czy właśnie C&C budujesz budynek i ci od razu idzie sam wydobywać) to i tak fajne. 9,5/10. * Age of Mythology: The Titans (PC) - dość fajne rozszerzenie w sumie to więcej tego samego co w podstawce jedna dodatkowa cywilizacja i nowe jednostki :v. 9,5/10. * Far Cry 1 (PC)* - najlepsza część Far Cry'a według mnie żadnych otwartych światów znajdziek czy zapierdzielania po całej mapie aby aktywować jakieś tam maszty (nie te części nowe nie są złe ale 1 lepsza :v) 10/10. * Assassin's Creed (XBOX 360) - a idź pan w ch.. zabiłem tego Talaiego... Taliego... no tego typka z 3 sekwencji i nie pokazywały mi się dalej misje... chyba z 10 razy podróżowałem z jednego miasta do drugiego aż wreszcie się wkurzyłem i wyłączyłem grę... ale nie będę oceniać, bo nawet nie przeszedłem... NO I CZEMU NIE MA NAPISÓW!? * Assassin's Creed 3 (XBOX 360) - nwm po co nam ten statek jak prawie w ogóle nie trzeba pływać... Albo zwalona jazda konno... Czy powalone strzelanie z łuku/pistoletu... dobrze, że je naprawili w kolejnych częściach... Wkurzają mnie też etapy współczesne gdzie nie wiadomo gdzie kuźwa iść -,- No i ta ostatnia misja gdzie trzeba tego typka ścigać... chyba z 20 razy próbowałem... jakim cudem on tak zapitalaaa ;-;. 8,5/10. * Battlefield 4 (XBOX 360) - KUŹWA ZNOWU! w bodajże 3 misji gdzie musimy dostać się łodzią na lotniskowiec płynę i płynę ale on ciągle przede mną spierdziela i za cholerę nie mogę go dogonić... japitole... Ja mam jakąś wadliwą wersję gry czy jak? * Days Gone (PS 4 Pro) - ostateczna recenzja. Gra mi się bardzo podobała... wkurzające okazjonalne błędy ale spoko... no i hordy :O... chyba najlepsza część tej gry... gdyby nie błędy byłoby 10 ale tak to 9/10. Nawet spoko polski dubbing... no i czemu u diabła od razu po opuszczeniu obozów, wzywają nas oni żeby do nich wrócić bo mają nową misję xD. * Red Dead Redemption 2 (PS 4 Pro) - Jak tak sobie czytam niektóre komentarze np. na gry-online i widzę ocenę 1 albo coś w tym stylu, a w komentarzu treść typu: "Gra jest gupia bo nic się nie dzieje i czeba dbać o konia i czeba polować, jeść i odpoczyfać" to jedyne zdanie jakie mi do głowy przychodzi to: "Po cholerę żeś grę kupował/ściągał kretynie?" Dla mnie osobiście gra jest bardzo fajna... ciekawa ta fizyka podczas jazdy koniem xD na początku trochę martwiłem się tymi wskaźnikami jedzenia itp. ale prawda jest taka że wystarczy 3/4/5 zwierząt upolować (co nie jest trudne) i jest się wtedy ustawionym na bardzo długi czas grania jeśli chodzi o jedzenie :v. Zresztą te można też kupować albo zdobyć podczas rabowania także no... Gry w każdym razie jeszcze nie ukończyłem ale jest kozacka ;v. *- już nie mam 'Gry na PS 4 Pro, w których zdobyłem Platynę :D' * Days Gone - Nawet się przy tym jakoś nie namęczyłem :D. Cmentarz :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Call of Duty 2 R.I.P Price * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare R.I.P Mac * R.I.P Gaz * R.I.P Paul Jackson * R.I.P Vasquez * R.I.P Volker * R.I.P 'Griggs '* R.I.P 'Echo jeden-jeden '* R.I.P 'Romeo jeden-jeden '* Call of Duty: Word At War R.I.P Czernow * R.I.P Harrington * R.I.P 'Roebuck '* R.I.P 'Koopman '* R.I.P 'K.Pyle '* R.I.P Tom Sullivan * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 R.I.P 'Joseph Allen '* R.I.P Roach * R.I.P Ghost * R.I.P Ozone * R.I.P 'Wade '* R.I.P Scarecrow * R.I.P 'Sat1 '* R.I.P 'Rook '* Call of Duty: Black Ops 1 R.I.P 'Siergiej '* R.I.P 'Reznow '* R.I.P 'Dmitrij Petrenko '* R.I.P 'Joseph Bowman '* R.I.PBruce HarrisHarris * R.I.P 'Swift '* R.I.P 'Fulsang '* Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 R.I.P Morel * R.I.P Griffen * R.I.P Andriej Harkow * R.I.P Alojsza Tarkowski * R.I.P Anton Fedorow * R.I.P Leonid Pudowkin * R.I.P 'Bravo 9 '* * * R.I.P 'Kamarow '* R.I.P 'Jurij '* R.I.P 'Truck '* R.I.P 'Grinch '* R.I.P Sandman * R.I.P Soap * Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 R.I.P 'Harper '* R.I.P 'Farid '* R.I.P 'Hudson '* Call of Duty: Ghosts R.I.P 'Elias "Scarecrow" Walker '* R.I.P 'Baker '* R.I.P 'Kyra Mosley '* R.I.P 'Alex V. "Ajax" Johnson '* ' Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare '''R.I.P 'William Robert Irons '''* R.I.P 'Cormack '* R.I.P 'Knox '* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Jeśli o kimś ważnym zapomniałem to niech mnie kuźwa piekło pochłonie dopisz go tutaj przechodniu... Ulubione bronie CoD 2 - Thompson CoD 4: Modern Warfare - G36C CoD: World at War - M1 Garand CoD: Modern Warfare 2 - ACR CoD: Black Ops - AK-47 CoD: Modern Warfare 3 - ACR 6.8 CoD: Black Ops 2 - M8A1 CoD: Ghosts - Honey Badger CoD: Advanced Warfare - Bal-27 Ulubione pojazdy CoD 2 - M4 Sherman CoD 4: Modern Warfare - AV-8B Harrier II CoD: World at War - T34 CoD: Modern Warfare 2 - MQ-1 Predator CoD: Black Ops - UH-1 Iroquois CoD: Modern Warfare 3 - AC-130 CoD: Black Ops 2 - VTOL CoD: Ghosts - AH-64 Apache CoD: Advanced Warfare - AST Ulubione postacie CoD 2 - Price CoD 4: Modern Warfare - Kapitan Price CoD: World at War - Reznow CoD: Modern Warfare 2 - Soap CoD: Black Ops - Alex Mason CoD: Modern Warfare 3 - Sandman Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 - Menendez CoD: Ghosts - Riley CoD: Advanced Warfare - Gideon Ulubione frakcje CoD 2 - Wehrmacht CoD 4: Modern Warfare - SAS CoD: World at War - Armia Czerwona CoD: Modern Warfare 2 - Task Force 141 CoD: Black Ops - USAF CoD: Modern Warfare 3 - Delta Force CoD: Black Ops 2 - JSOC CoD: Ghosts - Duchy CoD: Advanced Warfare - Atlas Corporation Ulubione ścieżki dźwiękowe (losowo) Call of Duty 1. Temat MW 1. 2. Temat MW 2. 3. Temat MW 3. 4. Temat WAW. 5. Temat Black Ops 1. 6. Temat Black Ops 2. 7. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YN4u39np_fc Muzyka w klubie podczas misji Karma]. 8. Misja na wyspie Peleliu. 9. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ky7oCfDe074 Gotowy do akcji i Żelazna dama OST]. 10. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrzANTveZno Zbędna załoga soundtrack]. 11. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HckgsD8M8l0 Ścieżka z misji Dzień sądu]. 12. Creditsy MW 1. 13. Creditsy MW 2. 14. Creditsy MW 3. 15. Creditsy Black Ops 1. 16. Creditsy Black Ops 2. 17. Creditsy WAW. 18. URAAAAAA NA BERLIN! 19. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCo_NfQl5zY Fortunate Son w misji GOS]. 20. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R3Kl5jRPshU Sympathy of the Devil w misji Miejsce katastrofy]. 21. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v4GCTqAWvb4 Ścieżka z misji Z własnej woli]. 22. Kiedy nie masz już kasy ani amunicji i ŻADNYCH granatów błyskowych i słyszysz tę muzykę... wiesz że masz już przerąbane... 23. Soviet music :v. 24. TF141 music :v. 25. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQBpX79xcCc Ewentualność OST]. 26. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jyH8rKZchOg Hotel Whiskey OST (od 5:22)]. 27. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=95obkJqXj2c Wróg mojego wroga soundtrack (od 4:11)]. 28. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MbX61-EKDw Niedokończone sprawy soundtrack]. 29. Śmierć Soap'a soundtrack. 30. Śmierć Ghost's i Roach'a soundtrack. 31. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMIKPuyB7zw Wszyscy w kamuflażu soundtrack]. 32. Temat AW. 33. Temat Ghosts. Inne 1. Soldier's Eyes Days Gone. Ulubione cytaty i dialogi (także z filmów i innych gier :3) Misje, które ukończyłem na weteranie Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare: * Zaciemnienie * Zbędna załoga * Koniec gry * Polowanie * Śmierć z powietrza * "P.N." * "Przewrót pałacowy" * "Grzechy ojca" * "Ultimatum" * "Wszyscy na miejscu" * "Pokłosie" Call of Duty: World at War: * Semper Fi * Black Cats * Krew i żelazo * Mały opór * Twarde lądowanie * Wendeta Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: * Alpinista * S.J.C.D. * Gracz drużynowy * Ewentualność * Rosomaki! * Eksodus * Jak za dawnych czasów * Koniec gry Call of Duty: Black Ops: * Odrodzenie * Odkupienie * Miejsce katastrofy * Broń masowego rażenia * Zemsta Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (tutaj zrobiłbym pewnie więcej ale po ukończeniu tych dwóch na weteranie i nie dostaniu osiągnięcia się wkurzyłem nie mam zamiaru się wk....ać żeby i tak nic za to nie dostać, bo robię to dla osiągnięć... które i tak szlag trafi ale co tam): * Czarny wtorek * Łowca Całe Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Łatwo... najłatwiejszy weteran ze wszystkich CoDów w jakie grałem (no może oprócz MW3 bo nie grałem dużo... Moje r'ekordy Trybu Przetrwania ' Resistance - 35 fal Interchange - 24 fale Underground - 35 fal Outpost - 10 fal (trochę mało ale grałem chyba tylko raz i nie chciało mi się akurat tutaj grać dalej :v) Bakaara - 25 fal Dome - 13 fal (trochę mało ale grałem chyba tylko raz i nie chciało mi się akurat tutaj grać dalej :v) (ง ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)=/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿̿̿ ̿ ̿̿ (ง ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)=/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿̿̿ ̿ ̿̿ (ง ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)=/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿̿̿ ̿ ̿̿ Czemu nie doszedłem dalej? Raczej w większości przypadków ciągłe robienie tego samego albo kampienie robiło się nudne i mi się nie chciało już... niby można nie kampić ale w późniejszych falach to raczej szybka śmierć tym bardziej że są dwa helikoptery (tsa jest łatwy sposób na ich unikanie ale bieganie strzelanie i unikanie ognia helek jednocześnie trudne trochę :V). Osobiste porady (bo nie jesteś tak zajebisty jak ja żeby tak daleko dojść) ╭∩╮( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)╭∩╮ ╭∩╮( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)╭∩╮ ╭∩╮( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)╭∩╮ Porady ogólne: * Najlepiej nie kupować żadnej broni tylko zbierać wszystko od wrogów i dopóki nie pojawią się goście z FADami to na luzie można walczyć broniami zdobycznymi, jednak na każdej mapie na poziomie łatwym lepiej do tej 10 fali już mieć LKM (no chyba że to mapy trudniejsze gdzie kolosy się pojawiają już na 5 około...) ale oczywiście nie używać go no chyba że w celu rozwalenia helikopterów, jednak amunicja do tej broni jest dość cenna, a na wyższych falach przy mojej taktyce może brakować powoli pieniędzy. * Jedyne bronie warte kupna to L86 LSW i MK46. L86 ma szybkie przeładowanie, a MK46 dobre obrażenia i wolniej strzela więc amunicji tak szybko się nie zmarnuje (ewentualnie można sobie kupić jakąś strzelbę najlepiej Strikera albo AA-12 ale to się przyda tylko na kolosy w czasie walki z bardzo bliska) i KONIECZNIE kupić atut Zręczne Ręce, bo oprócz odrodzenia tylko on się nadaje. * Jeśli wiecie gdzie wrogowie się spawnują zróbcie Spawn Trap Setup czyli podłóżcie tam C4 albo claymory i od razu na starcie zginą :D (może się wydawać że dużo kasy na to pójdzie ale potem przychód i wydatki się mniej więcej zrównoważą) najlepiej to robić od 23 fali (jeśli gracie na łatwych mapach i normalnych) bo tylko wtedy mamy wystarczającą ilość czasu bo wtedy zawsze w kolejnej fali będzie helikopter. Lepiej też podłożyć miny w wejściach i innych droga prowadzących do was bo nigdy nie zginą wszyscy wrogowie (może i noobska taktyka ale jeśli coś jest noobskie ale działa to nie jest noobskie ᕦ( ͡͡~͜ʖ ͡° )ᕤ). * Kiedy słyszycie że MH-6 was namierza (czyli kiedy zaczyna się kręcić minigun) połóżcie się wtedy was nie trafi (jeśli zrobicie to w dobrym momencie zawsze zadziała ( ͡͡~͜ʖ ͡° ) ). * Lepiej starać się nic nie zepsuć i nie dać się np. w głupi sposób zabić i stracić odrodzenia czy działek (jeśli używacie), bo trochę kosztują a na wyższych poziomach każdy $$$ się liczy (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง̲̅$̲̅(̲̅5̲̅)̲̅$̲̅. Underground: * Najlepsze miejsce na kampienie to metro od tyłu odgrodzić dwoma działkami z granatnikiem, bo normalne po wkroczeniu typów z FADami mogą mieć problem, a od przodu podrzucić C4 do wejścia i w odpowiednim momencie jak będzie dużo wrogów zdetonować i boom kilka tysięcy leci na konto (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง̲̅$̲̅(̲̅5̲̅)̲̅$̲̅ i ważne żeby robić tak maks do tej 23 fali bo od tej możemy już robić STS. * Kolosy nie są takie straszne jeśli schowacie się tak że nie mogą was trafić i nie wiedzą gdzie jesteście :D na tej mapie najlepiej nadaje się biała ciężarówka obok tych wszystkich pudeł, ale trzeba ją najpierw wysadzić bo gdy wybuchnie to zginiemy (tylko nie możemy się położyć za daleko od przodu ciężarówki bo każdy rodzaj kolosów może się na ciężarówkę łatwo wspiąć jednak jeśli będziemy trzymać się bardziej przodu, środka i boków jesteśmy bezpiecznie). Można też wystrzelić w kolosy predatora i prawie bez żadnych obrażeń ich zabić. Na wyższych falach są już kolosy opancerzone ale też na jedną rakietę zginą przeżyją tylko kolosy z tarczą, (o ile dobrze trafisz) ale wtedy znowu macie czas na Spawn Trap Setup (jednak zamiast claymorów to wtedy lepiej wrzucić C4 bo inaczej miny wybuchną). A no i ważne żeby nie wyrzucić przypadkiem 21 claymora czy ładunku C4 bo pozostałe wtedy wybuchną, a to niepotrzebne marnowanie pieniędzy i waszego czasu poświęconego na ustawianie pułapek. * Nie warto kupować żadnego wsparcia lotniczego oprócz predatorów i czasami oddziału z tarczami ale jednak przy tej taktyce lepiej nadają się predatory no chyba że jest naprawdę gorąco to mogą się przydać żeby odciągnąć wrogów bo nawet cała trójka raczej kolosa by nie zdołała zabić. Resistance: * Kiedy zaczynamy grę najlepiej schować się w budynku na wprost od spawnu (ten z zawaloną podłogą) na górze tego domu mamy nazwijmy to kuchnię jest to idealne miejsce na kampienie na wrogów i dość proste do obrony na wyższych falach dobrze ustawić 2 działka z minigunem. Na wyższych można wrzucić 1 albo nawet 2 działka z granatnikiem (chociaż chyba lepiej żadnego nie wrzucać miniguny może i wolno strzelają ale nas nie zabiją...). Jak tylko mamy kasę kupujemy atut do szybkiego przeładowywania i przed falą kolosów za domem po lewo jest parking i dwa samochody, które wysadzamy granatem. Jeśli potem wejdziemy na dach samochodu i się położymy to kolosy nie będą nas widzieć i do nas strzelać, a my możemy je bez problemu zabić ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ ). W sumie to na upartego jakby się chciało to można i całą grę tam pewnie siedzieć nie wiem nie próbowałem ale może działa :v. * No i do jakiejś 50 fali na spawnach wrogów możemy zostawiać same miny co powinno wystarczyć ale od tej 50 to już trzeba dodawać bodajże C4 bo wrogowie mają więcej życia tak przynajmniej było na filmach ale nie doszedłem tak daleko e_e. Bakaara: * Najlepiej schować się w domku gdzie są 3 drogi wejścia i piętro. Strzelać do wrogów z góry przy okazji w rogu obok balkonu postawić działko dzięki czemu helikopter będzie krążył nad działkiem. Z tego też powodu TRZEBA zniszczyć 1 helikopter kiedy będą 2. * Kiedy dużo wrogów jest przy wejściu najlepiej użyć ostrzału z powietrza. Wystarczy rzucić na balkon i wtedy AC-130 powinien rozwalić wrogów (o ile będzie na dobrej pozycji, bo w dach walnie ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°) ). * Dobre miejsce na zabijanie kolosów to wielki kontener obok którego ląduje jeden kolos (tylko lepiej leżeć bo wrogowie nas szybko zastrzelą... no i uważać na helikoptery). * Trzeba wezwać deltę albo podczas fal z kolosami dzięki temu po zrobieniu STS i zabiciu pierwszej fali przeciwników możemy resztę dobić z predatora no i samych kolosów z predatora. Moje rekordy trybu Egzo Przetrwanie Ascend - 5 fal Bio Lab - 13 fal Detroit - 5 fal Retreat - 21 fal Największe konflikty w historii ''' 1914 - I wojna światowa 1939 - II wojna światowa 2016 - III wojna światowa (onli in Kal Of Djuti Modern Łarfer 2 i 3) 2019 - Pewdiepie vs. T-Series Ku.wa RIP PewDiePie :( Kongratulejszyns (A dupa bo Prima Aprillis xD) No niestety teraz raczej serio RIP :/ Ale nie sztuką jest wygrywać przez sub boty sztuką jest się utrzymywać na szczycie przez lata bez sub botów :v. '''DZIWNE INTERNETY ;_; ;-; ;-; Filmik który jest clickbaitem i jednocześnie nim nie jest LoL Here Dowcipy o ZSRR :D Here COKUWA.EXE Kiedy ty byś nawet nie potrafił rozwiązać kostki 3x3 a on rozwiązał 17x17x17... WTF Niemieckie nazistowskie filmiki propagandowe rok 1939... Was xD Top 10 moich ulubionych filmów :v ''' 10. Każdy 9. Film ma 8. Swój 7. Unikatowy 6. Klimat 5. Więc nie 4. Można ich 3. Ze sobą 2. Porównywać 1. Avengers: Wojna bez granic Ciekawe co będzie w Endgame :v ale jeśli będzie w nim choć połowa tal zajebistych scen i momentów i będzie nawet tylko w połowie tak dobry jak Infinity War to już będzie zajebiście :v. Także no moim zdaniem lepszego filmu w 2018 roku nie było na drugim miejscu byłaby ewentualnie Czarna Pantera :v (nwm czemu wiele ludzi hejci ten film BO CZARNI GRAJO... nie no kuźwa co ty nie powiesz? A co to pierwszy film gdzie CZARNI GRAJO?) tylko trochę nie ogarniam tej walki w Wakandzie w Avengers: Wojna bez granic, bo w Czarnej Panterze tyle było wspominane jakie oni mają zajebiste uzbrojenie, a potem i tak sprowadzało się ono do jakiś pseudo dzid strzelających laserami. Swoją drogą jak już przy filmach i Marvelu to wyjątkowo słabo wyszła DC ta Liga Sprawiedliwości jedyny który serio coś w niej znaczy to Superman a reszta to prawie nic, a ostatnia walka? Sam Superman by go rozwalił bez problemu... no i trwała jakieś 5 minut nawet mniej. Tym bardziej że sam trailer IW jest o wiele lepszy niż całe DC :D... i jest ZBYT ZAJEBISTY żeby obejrzeć go 1 raz i o nim tak po prostu zapomnieć :v. Więc według mnie Avengers: Wojna bez granic dosłownie rozniosło LS albo raczej sam Thor rozniósł TYM...śmieszne jest to że jakieś 15 sekund tego wejścia było lepsze niż wszystkie filmy DC :v. Chociaż Thor jest niczym w porównaniu do tego... nie ma to jak pokonać wroga zanudzając go na śmierć lol :D No i ogólnie w całym filmie zajebista muzyka. Więc wydaje mi się że dopóki nie wyjdzie kolejna część to lepszego filmu w kinach według mnie nie będzie. Marvel stworzyło chyba najlepszego antagonistę w historii filmów o superbohaterach... tak poważnego i zajebistego jakiego im od dawna brakowało... i myślę że lepszego jak na razie długo nie będzie... no chyba że oprócz Endgame będą kolejne avengersy :D. Porównanie MCU i DC Marvel wypuszcza 5 filmów rocznie i wszystkie zajebiste... DC wypuści 2 przez dwa lata i są nie dość że słabe to i trochę bez sensu... po cholerę Batman walczył z Supermanem, żeby potem i tak go wskrzesić? Marvel>DC Swoją drogą też przeżyliście po pstryknięciu Thanosa?... patrząc na ostatnią aktywność na wiki przynajmniej część została wymazana np. admini... Przeżyłeś po pstryknięciu Thanosa? Tak Nie Filmy na które czekam * Captain Marvel * Avengers: Endgame '''Co chcę zobaczyć w MW 2 Remastered ᕦ( ͡͡~͜ʖ ͡° )ᕤ Kategoria:Użytkownicy